Pensando en ti
by BelCast
Summary: En una noche lluviosa, solos en un vehiculo despues de que la gente que los acompañaba se fuera cada uno a un lugar diferente, Isabella le dijo algo a Phineas, su amor por el... ¿El que dijo sobre eso? ¿Solo amigos? El solo piensa el ella ahora...


**Si eres 100% PhineasxIsabella, puedes leerlo…..**

…**. Si eres 1000000000000.99999999999 % PhineasxIsabella, es mejor que vallas a leer otro fic ._. Ya sabrán porque.. :/**

**Este fic intente hacerlo la MAS-REAL-QUE-PUDE…. Pero IsabellaLovesick lo modifico y ya no es tan real e.e, le quiero dar créditos por las modificaciones que hizo. Y hablando de eso, ella esta trabajando en su segundo fic que se llamara…. "Mi novio perdedor poco maduro cara de idiota" ._. xD si eres 100000.999999& Phinbella NO LO LEAS, Isabella tiene novio y… no es Phineas. NO, NO ES COMO MI FIC "AVERAGE GIRL CHICA NORMAL" ._. ya lo quiero leer ^o^**

**El titulo no es Mio, esta inspirado en la canción "Thinking about you" De Emily Osment. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Dan Povenmire**

**._.**

Ya era muy oscuro, eran exactamente las 9 PM. Era una noche lluviosa, una camioneta conducía sin compañía. Estaba manejada por Lawrence Fletcher, a su lado estaba su esposa Linda Flynn, atrás estaban sus hijos: Candace, Phineas y Ferb y atrás de ellos, en la ultima cabina de la camioneta estaban Isabella, Baljeet y Buford, amigos de Phineas y Ferb, ellos iban de regreso a Danville después de un campamento. Todo iba bien hasta que la camioneta comenzó a detenerse, se estaba acabando la gasolina y Lawrence decidió estacionarse en una gasolinera que estaba a no más de media cuadra de la calle donde estaban, pero no había nadie

—Que raro…—Exclamo Lawrence—Iré por ayuda…

—Te acompaño—Dijo Linda y ambos salieron del auto

—Yo iré a un teléfono publico—Dijo Candace—Mi celular se quedo sin batería y debo llamar a alguien…—Después de eso se fue a buscar un teléfono publico

—Yo iré al baño—Anuncio Buford—Vamos, Jeet

—Pero yo no quiero ir—Dijo Baljeet

—Pues te darán ganas de ir…

—Creo que ya quiero ir… aunque me adelante un poco…

Ferb, sin una palabra salio del auto y entro a una tienda a comprar una soda y ¿Perry? Su ornitorrinco mascota… no estaba, como siempre. Solo quedaban Isabella y Phineas. "Que dulce casualidad…" Pensó Isabella, quien estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. "Vamos, Isabella, estamos solos, hoy es el día…" seguido de este pensamiento, Isabella salto a la cabina de enfrente, donde se encontraba Phineas y en el intento se golpeo la cabeza.

—Cuidado—Advirtió Phineas

—Demasiado tarde…—Dijo Isabella tocándose la cabeza

— ¿Te duele?—Pregunto Phineas preocupado

—No mucho…—Respondió ella y llena de nervios le hizo una pregunta— Phineas… ¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Claro que si—Respondió el como si nada

— ¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea…

— ¿No importa lo que sea?

—No importa lo que sea—Dijo Phineas despreocupado

—Bien…. Phineas… No se como decírtelo… ¿Me consideras mas que tu amiga?

—¡Claro que si Isabella!... te considero mi mejor amiga

—Pues… Yo te considero más que mi amigo y mucho más que mi mejor amigo… Yo siento por ti parecido a lo que Candace siente por Jeremy… ¿Entiendes?

—No

— ¡Estoy diciendo que te amo!—Grito Isabella cerrando los ojos fuertísimo y después, dio una ligera sonrisa

Phineas cambio su cara feliz por una un poco más seria, el no comprendía del todo esas palabras, unas palabras que nunca había escuchado ni esperaba escuchar de su mejor amiga. Isabella, al ver el rostro de Phineas sintió una punzada en el corazón, Phineas iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento todos llegaron e Isabella regreso a su lugar en camino a dejar a Baljeet, todo el camino fue triste de solo pensar la cara que tenia Phineas y quería llorar, pero no se quería apresurar hasta saber los sentimientos de su amigo. Ya la mayoría se había ido, solo quedaban ella y los Flynn-Fletcher, ella se quedo al ultimo ya que era su vecina. Ya casi llegaban a la casa de Isabella, pero en un semáforo rojo la camioneta se detuvo y Phineas aprovecho para hablar con Isabella, brinco a la tercer cabina y se golpeo la cabeza. Ella pensó que si el no sintiera lo mismo, seguiría sin hablarle, pero le iba a hablar, eso la hizo cambiar de opinión

—Yo no…—Dijo Phineas, al principio Isabella no entendió muy bien, solo fueron dos palabras

— ¿Tu no que?

—Yo no… no me siento igual como tu, Isabella. Yo siempre te veré como mi amiga, pero no como otra cosa—finalizo y regreso a su asiento

Ahora Isabella no sintió una punzada en el corazón, si no miles de pellizcos en el alma, sintió como si alguien hubiera tomado su corazón e intento exprimirlo. Ella sintió una sensación rara en su nariz, esa sensación que una persona tiene cuando huele una salsa mezclada con agua o cuando llora… ella estaba llorando. Cuando el vehiculo se detuvo en su casa, ella se fue corriendo sin decir media palabra, ni siquiera un "adiós".

Toda la noche lloro hasta no poder mas, lleno su almohada de lagrimas mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba, a ella le gustaba escuchar música triste para sentirse peor, ella pensaba que era una tontería, pero la verdad es que muchas personas lo hacen, esta vez no lo haría, solo lloraría e inundaría su habitación con lagrimas, ella sabia que Phineas jamás la iba a volver a ver igual, ni ella a el, es mas, ya estaba ocurriendo; Primero el le dijo que era "su mejor amiga" pero después de que le dijera sus sentimientos, le dijo que ella era solamente su "amiga". Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que empezó a llorar, no todo el tiempo lloro, durante unas horas no pudo dormir y se quedaba pensando

—Isabella, hija…—Llamo Vivian a su puerta—Ya vamos a dejar a tus tíos y primos al aeropuerto

—Pero… Eso es mañana—Dijo Isabella intentando disimular que aun estaba triste, Vivian solo le respondió abriendo las cortinas y dejando que la luz del sol se apoderara de su habitación— ¿Ya es de día?... al parecer si… Mama… ¿Si conseguiste trabajo?

—No hija…—Dijo Vivian triste, el jefe de Vivian se había ido y lo habían reemplazado con un hombre que despidió a la madre de Isabella solo porque "no le caía bien"

Isabella se arreglo y se fue con su mama a dejar a sus primos y sus tíos al aeropuerto, sus familiares se iban a vivir a México, ellos los iban a llevar. Sus tíos y sus dos primos; Selene y Carlos, o Carlitos, como le decían, entraron a la camioneta y partieron al aeropuerto, Vivian y la tía de Isabella estaban platicando muy seriamente, pero los niños no sabían porque.

—Hola, Isabella—Saludo contenta Selene

—Hola…—Saludo Isabella sin ánimos

— ¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunto Selene

—No, Nada…

—Hola, cabeza de sandia—Dijo Carlitos, refiriéndose a Isabella

—Déjala en paz, cabeza de huevo…—La defendió Selene

— ¿Qué? Tiene cabeza de sandia partida a la mitad, no lo niegues…

—Oye, Isabella... ¿Por qué no vienes a México con nosotros? Te conviene mucho…—Sugirió Selene— Tu mama no consigue trabajo y mi mama necesita quien la ayude en su tienda de ropa, además me gustaría estar más tiempo con tigo, eres mi prima y casi ni te conozco

—Pero eso no depende de mi—Respondió Isabella—Yo no puedo decir: "mama, vamos a vivir a México…"

—Me parece perfecto—Dijo Vivian

— ¿Qué?

—Si, tu mama necesita un empleo y yo necesito empleadas en mi tienda—Dijo la tía de Isabella— ¿No has notado que estamos yendo de regreso a tu casa?

—No me di cuenta—Respondió Isabella— ¿Por qué no vamos de regreso a la casa?

—Vamos a hacer maletas, hija, nos vamos hoy mismo…—Respondió Vivian

Isabella se quedo congelada y pensando, pero no podía hacer nada contra la decisión de su mama. Llegaron de regreso a la casa y muy rápidamente hicieron varias maletas con ropa, dinero y unas cuantas frituras para el camino, también álbumes de fotos y cosas importantes para ellas. En la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, todo era normal, Perry no estaba y Phineas y Ferb hacían algo extraordinario en su patio, pero había un problema

—Mmm… Necesito saber donde va esto y como lo pongo…—Dijo Phineas al ver algo en su invento apenas empezado que no había visto antes, según el era el mas grande proyecto del universo, pero no sabia como acabarlo

—Oye, Isabella sabe sobre eso, creo que estaba algo así en su manual de exploradora—Dijo Baljeet— ¿Dónde se mete cuando la necesitamos?

—Metiendo maletas en su camioneta...—Dijo Buford asomándose afuera del patio y vio a la niña subiendo unas maletas a su vehiculo

Phineas, con curiosidad fue a ver que pasaba, justo Isabella iba a subir otra maleta cuando Phineas le toco el hombro para saber que pasaba

—¿Te vas de vacaciones?—Pregunto el como si nada, como si hubiera olvidado por completo lo que sucedió la noche anterior

—Voy a… voy a enterrar a un muerto—Dijo Isabella nerviosa y algo triste

—Mentira, eso siempre lo usan cuando quieren salvarse de algo—Dijo Phineas— Y no me digas que vas a comprar una lámpara para tu orangután verde, eso ya lo usaron también

—Si, voy a enterrar a un muerto y a comprar una lámpara para mi orangután verde en México—Dijo Isabella— Me voy de viaje ahí

— ¿Y Cuando regresas?

—Nunca—Respondió Isabella algo más triste—No regresare de ahí

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Phineas triste, sintió como un balde de hielos le caía en la cabeza

—Mi mama no encuentra empleo—Dijo Isabella, intentando evitar mirar al pelirrojo—y yo…

— ¡Wow!—Exclamo Carlitos saliéndose de la camioneta— ¡Selene, mira este nachote!

— ¿Nachote?—Pregunto Phineas

—Mama… ¿Me lo puedo llevar a la escuela? ¿Si? ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Para enseñárselos a mis amigos?—Le pregunto Carlitos a su mama, quien estaba en el vehiculo y no le respondió

Isabella, intentando no hablar más y evitar tener que tocar el tema de lo que pasó la noche pasada, corrió a la camioneta, pero se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, era Phineas derramando una lagrima

—Te vamos a extrañar mucho… No te vallas—Suplico Phineas triste como cachorro pidiendo comida humana, pero luego la soltó.

Isabella entro al vehiculo y partió, ella se fue con un dolor enorme en el corazón. Phineas vio como su mejor amiga se iba para siempre. El pelirrojo se fue con la cara triste a su casa y lo recibieron sus amigos

— ¿A dónde se fue?—Pregunto Baljeet

— ¿Cuándo regrese nos va a traer regalos?—Pregunto interesado Buford

—Se fue a México y es para siempre—Dijo Phineas triste—Se cancela el proyecto

Phineas sin ver a sus amigos entro a la casa y se fue directo a su cuarto a sentarse en la cama y noto algo raro; justo a su lado estaba su celular, pero había una canción lista para reproducirse que el nunca había visto en su teléfono, al verla intento borrarla, pero la canción estaba protegida y sin querer la reprodució, pero en vez de pararla, la escucho y se sorprendió al escucharla…

_In the back of your car_

_In the pouring rain_

_You told me something_

_You never told anyone_

_Saw the look on your face_

_When I turned away_

_I wanted so bad_

_For everything to stay the same_

_I never meant to push you away_

_And I'm trying to put the pieces back together now_

_I'm thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about everything you wanted this to be_

_And all the tears I cried_

_Don't help the pain inside_

_Now you're gone_

_And it's all I can do_

_Just think about you_

_And the thing that we had_

_Didn't have a name_

_But it is somewhere between a friendship and a flame_

_And I tried to forget_

_Tried to play it cool_

_I'm staying busy_

_I'm trying not to dream of you_

_I didn't know you felt this way_

_And I'm trying to find a way to make us_

_Better now_

_I'm thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about everything you wanted this to be_

_And all the tears I cried_

_Don't help the pain inside_

_Now you're gone_

_And it's all I can do_

_Just think about you_

_Think about you_

_In the back of your car_

_In the pouring rain_

_You told me something_

_You never told anyone_

_Thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about everything you wanted this to be_

_And all the tears I cried_

_Don't help the pain inside_

_Now you're gone_

_And it's all I can do_

_Just think about you_

_Think about you_

_Think about you_

_Think about you_

Esa canción por alguna razón le recordó tanto a Isabella… sentía que era su historia con ella pero que a la vez no cuadraba tanto, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba a la perfección al recordar todas esas veces que sentía el estomago revuelto cuando la veía, al principio pensó que estaba enfermo, pero no, estaba enamorado. No sabia porque sus latidos se aceleraban tan rápido y soñaba todos las noches con ella, estaba confundido, o más bien, enamorado… ya no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ella.

**_-._**

**Bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Ya se lo que dicen… "Esa niña tonta de BellaWacko se quedo corta". No, no es eso, habrá continuación, pero de eso se encargara IsabellaLovesick, al igual yo, me encargare de la continuación de su fic "Noche" que no tardare en subir, eso espero._. Para los que no entienden ingles, aquí les va la letra traducida…**

_**En la parte trasera de tu auto**_

_**Bajo la lluvia torrencial**_

_**Me dijiste algo **_

_**Nunca le dije a nadie **_

_**Vi la mirada en tu cara **_

_**Cuando me di la vuelta **_

_**Yo quería tanto**_

_**Que todo permaneciera igual **_

_**Nunca quise alejarte **_

_**Y ahora estoy intentando poner las piezas juntas de nuevo**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti **_

_**Pensando en mí **_

_**Pensando en todo lo que quería que fuera**_

_**Y todas las lágrimas que lloré **_

_**No sirven para el dolor en el interior **_

_**Ahora te has ido **_

_**Y es todo lo que puedo hacer… **_

_**Sólo pensar en ti **_

_**Y lo que teníamos **_

_**No tiene un nombre?**_

_**Pero está en algún lugar entre una amistad y una llama **_

_**Y traté de olvidar **_

_**Traté de jugar bien**_

_**Me mantengo ocupada **_

_**Estoy tratando de no soñar contigo**_

_**No sabía que te sentiste así**_

_**Y estoy tratando de encontrar una manera para hacernos **_

_**Mejor ahora **_

_**Estoy pensando en ti **_

_**Pensando en mí **_

_**Pensando en todo lo que quería que esto fuera**_

_**Y todas las lágrimas que lloré **_

_**No sirven para el dolor en el interior **_

_**Ahora te has ido **_

_**Y es todo lo que puedo hacer… **_

_**Sólo pensar en ti**_

_**Pensar en ti **_

_**En la parte trasera de tu auto**_

_**Bajo la lluvia torrencial**_

_**Me dijiste algo**_

_**Nunca le dije a nadie**_

_**Pensando en ti **_

_**Pensando en mí **_

_**Pensando en todo lo que quería que esto fuera**_

_**Y todas las lágrimas que lloré **_

_**No sirven para el dolor en el interior **_

_**Ahora te has ido **_

_**Y es todo lo que puedo hacer… **_

_**Sólo pensar en ti**_

_**Pensar en ti**_

_**Pensar en ti**_

_**Pensar en ti**_

**Bueno… tengo frío y sueño así que tengo una cama y una cobijita esperándome :3 adiós y esperan a mi amiga IsabellaLovesick para que sepan que es lo que pasa… ella lloro ._. adiós y no olviden el acetato**


End file.
